Mary Dumas
Mary Dumas es una mujer lobo, la abuela materna de Jackson Kenner, y una anciana de la Manada Creciente. También era la esposa del fallecido Richard Xavier Dumas, quien era un anterior Alfa del clan y quien mató a la madre y al padre de Hayley Marshall a principio de 1990 por querer hacer un tratado de paz con la comunidad de vampiros de Nueva Orleans. The Originals Temporada Dos Su primera aparición fue en Brotherhood of the Damned, cuando Mary fue introducida por Jackson, como un chamán y una anciana de la Manada Creciente, quien era necesaria para oficiar su boda con Hayley, que también serviría como una ceremonia de unificación que permitiría a la manada entera heredar las habilidades de Hayley para controlar su transformación en un lobo. Ella les dijo que para que el ritual funcionara, tenían que fumar flor azul del cálamo como parte del Rito de Divulgación, que vincularía sus mentes y les permitiría "divulgar" todos sus secretos para que la unificación funcionara con éxito. En Sanctuary, Jackson le confiesa a Hayley que Mary recientemente le reveló que su esposo, Richard Xavier Dumas fue quien mató a sus ladras.TTambién le informó de que Mary había estado guardando el secreto durante décadas y había decidido que ya había llegado el momento de contarlo. Mientras tanto, Mary estaba preparando la cena en su cabaña cuando Klaus Mikaelson, (quien había escuchado de los planes de Hayley y Jackson de realizar el ritual de divulgación y estaba preocupado porque Hayley confesara el secreto de la supervivencia de su hija) llegó a buscar a Hayley. Klaus le pide que lo invite a entrar pero ella se niega alegando que él es vampiro, aunque le recuerda que él también es un hombre lobo y puede ser un pariente lejano de ella. Una vez que Mary se niega a decirle donde está Hayley, afirmando que ella y Jackson pueden protegerse entre ellos, Klaus decide irla a buscar él mismo. Más tarde, Klaus regresó a la cabaña después de romperle el cuello a Hayley para confrontar a Jackson, y aunque María agarró una estaca que había hecho en el caso de que viniera, Jackson le aseguró que no era necesario antes irse con él. Después de Klaus agredió gravemente a Jackson durante su lucha, Hayley trajo a Jackson de regreso a la cabaña de María, donde ella atendió las heridas de su nieto. Hayley se sintió muy culpable por lo que le pasó y trató de disculparse con Mary, pero María le aseguró que no tenía nada que lamentar y señaló que ella siempre contaría con el apoyo de Jackson cuando lo necesitara, una cualidad que muchos matrimonios no poseen. Después de eso, Mary parecía respetar a Hayley quien defendió a Jackson, y, presumiblemente, presidió el ritual de Divulgación de Hayley y de Jackson en algún momento después. En el episodio The Devil is Damned lidera la reunión con los alfas, llevando a cabo un ritual, le da un cuchillo a los hombres lobos y les pide que se corten la palma de la mano, dice que mezclando los elementos los vínculos se unirían formando una nueva manada pero él ritual fue interrumpido por los vampiros. Huye junto con Jackson y los lobos. En I Love You, Goodbye, asistió a la boda de Jackson y Hayley, los declara marido y mujer y les dice que completaron todas las tareas para completar la ceremonia. En Fire with Fire ayuda a Hayley y a Jackson a escapar de Nuevo Orleans junto con Hope para alejarse de Dahlia. Hayley le da a Hope y le dice que la detenga. Junto con el resto de la manada fue sometida a la maldición de Dahlia y se transforma en lobo. Apariciones Temporada Dos *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''Sanctuary'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''Fire with Fire'' Temporada Tres *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (mencionada) *''No More Heartbreaks'' (mencionada) *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' (mencionada) Nombre Nombre de origen hebreo, de origen bíblico que significa "llena de gracia". Galería Hayley_y_Jackson.jpg‎ Mary_2.jpg 2x20.jpg en:Mary Dumas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personaje Femenino Categoría:Personaje en The Originals Categoría:Hombre Lobo Categoría:Supernatural Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Dos de The Originals Categoría:Personajes de la Temporada Tres de The Originals Categoría:Residentes de Nueva Orleans Categoría:Recurrentes